


Confessions of a Fighter: Aqua

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Confessions [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One step after another... she walks on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Fighter: Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted these, huh...

_“…When the doors close, and it feels like the end, with no place to go, you know I won’t give in… I’ll fight and defend…”_

 

I’m tired. Step after step after step, down an endless road leading to nowhere.

      But I can’t stop, I can’t rest. They need me. You need me. And there’s nothing I won’t do, no road I won’t take, to get this little family back together again.

      Memories are constantly running through my head now, and I keep them running. Because I know, the moment I stop, I might never get up again. Memories, like scenes from a movie watched through someone else’s eyes, from the times we spent together, to the dark days before.

      The first and foremost thing about a Keyblade Master is her heart. But what does a strong heart make? Everything I went through, all the pain and suffering… is that what separates my heart from the others? After all, what doesn’t break you, only makes you stronger. I try to block out the sad memories, keep only the happy ones. But for better or for worse, what’s happened, happened. And it’s that mixture of bitter and sweet that makes me who I am right here, right now.

      I never had a family before the Land of Departure, before the Keyblade Master training. Before you guys. I think, all of us --tired, weary, cautious-- were each led to that place at that time, by an invisible string tied to our hearts from the moment we were born. In me, both of you found a safe, stable place to call home; in you, I found the warmth of a family I had never had.

      Once a family, always a family, right, guys? Don’t give up on me now, cause I sure won’t. One day, we’ll come back to the place we started. After all, our bodies might be beaten and our spirits broken, but our hearts can never be shattered, the strings cut. Lost hearts can be found. Conquered hearts reclaimed.

      One day, we’ll find each other again. And until then, my friends, my brothers, stay with me. And I’ll keep walking. Step by step by step…

      Because every road leads somewhere.

 

_“There’s nothing you can say, nothing you could do, there’s no other way when it comes to the truth… so keep holding on. Cause you know we’ll make it through… We’ll make it through.”_


End file.
